


如若

by meatisgoddd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, past oihina in brazil, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 及日结局, 性内容暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatisgoddd/pseuds/meatisgoddd
Summary: 宫侑本想永远等下去，但永远太过漫长。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	如若

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587746) by [infantblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantblue/pseuds/infantblue). 



> 感谢原作者的授权！  
> 我本来想把这篇短小的翻译当成庆祝及日最终话的抱抱的贺文......没想到我边翻边哭得像头猪 我怎么这么容易共情啊  
> 这篇文字间的张力出类拔萃 翻译成中文还是少了挺多感觉的......所以推荐去支持下原文！

日向的电话总是在响。

宫侑无法不去注意这件事，尽管他一直在尝试无视。毕竟，他们是室友——还是队友，朋友，而在有了酒精壮胆时，也是偶尔的炮友——但尽管如此，宫侑是如此胆怯，以至于什么都不敢问。

而日向是如此善良，以至于什么都不会说。

* * *

日向爱着温柔缓慢的亲吻，多么可爱啊。他爱着被拥抱，被依偎，被宫侑的手紧紧搂着腰，抚摸着脖颈，摩挲着发丝，耳鬓厮磨，唇舌交缠。他爱着慵懒的性爱，交缠的躯体，他爱着他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，而宫侑的唇印在他头顶的感觉。

而宫侑只是 _爱着日向_ 。但他是个懦夫，他在十七岁那年就明白了。

“嘿，日向，”明暗从房间的另一头叫他，其余的队员已经在那开始了一场不怎么和谐的纸牌游戏。他不是想置喙宫侑每时每刻把日向拉去角落上下其手的行为，也没有人会这样做，因为这基本上早已是他们每日的例行公事了。“你的电话又在响了，需要我帮你接吗？”

日向还躺在宫侑身下，他听着响个不停的铃声，感到寒意慢慢深入骨髓。“不，不用了，没事的，”日向撒谎，对他们的队长挤出一个精心练习过的微笑，“就这样让它转到语音信箱吧。”

于是他们照做了，而铃声也再次响起，一如往常。

在日向说出口之前，宫侑就从他身上移开了，刻意不去看日向的脸。日向颤抖着吐出一口气，但仍然站起身，从明暗手里接过了他的电话，他似乎永远无法改掉这个习惯。

他久久地凝视着闪烁着的手机屏幕，就在第二轮铃声快要响完时，他直接将手机关了机。

他在托马斯身边坐下。“你们在玩纸牌游戏？”他以一种强装出来的雀跃语气说。

没有人产生疑问，但每个人，在某个时刻，都向宫侑投来了同情的目光。

* * *

宫侑最不喜欢的吻就是充满歉意的吻，因为日向没什么好抱歉的，而宫侑的混蛋程度本应让他根本无法感到抱歉。

“对你来说，这样真的没事吗？”日向低语，他的呼吸声轻微地颤抖着，在深夜里是如此让人平静。

他真正想问的是： _对你来说，这样真的足够吗？_

不管别人相信与否，他们两个都不蠢。也许宫侑是自私的代名词，也许他全身上下都刻着自私两个字，但是日向能够轻而易举地看透他，在日向眼里，宫侑的自私只是毫无保留的坦诚罢了。

他们都心知肚明，不然，他们一定是瞎了。

日向的床总是冰冷的，他们假装这一切只是各取所需，所以他们每一晚都会划清那些他们不应跨过的界线。

而他真正想回答的是： _不，这样不够。这样根本不够。我爱你。这样完全不够，我再也受不了了，这样做让我痛苦得快要死掉，我多想跟你在一起，为什么我不能跟你在一起？_

但正确的答案是转身离开，是接受日向的心意与他并不相通。宫侑一定是得了妄想症，才会认为只要自己等得够久，只要自己做得够好，就能改变这一切。

“嗯，我没事的。”他撒谎。

* * *

不幸的是，尽管宫侑没有问出口，但他已经知道了答案。

* * *

“翔阳。”

有人在叫翔阳的名。宫侑僵住了，但他知道日向更甚，因为在宫侑爱着日向的七年间，他从未见过日向面对某个人，听到某个声音时，会露出如此心碎的模样。

“翔阳。”及川彻再次叫道，穿着短裤短袖，在东京寒冷的街道中格格不入。他看上去气喘吁吁，被风吹得乱糟糟的，就像他在飞机落地的那一刻就毫不犹豫地一路跑来了这里。他的神情痴狂，又充满着绝望。“我一直在到处找你，我——我打了电话，发了短信，还——”

“你在这干什么。”

日向突兀而冷酷的语气让他们两人都畏缩了一下。宫侑感到了陈年的疼痛，他胸膛里溃烂多年的伤口被撕开了，尽管他一直在假装它不存在，假装它无法伤害他，只要他永不承认，而他也不会承认，就算他死去。

及川彻就像挨了一个巴掌一样消化了这句话，但伤害还是在他因疼痛而扭曲的脸上显现了出来。“我——我只是想见你，”他低声说，“相信我真的那么难吗？”

“是的。”日向说，眼泛泪光，又是正中他们心灵防线，几乎让他们丧失行动能力的重重一击， “是的，”他又重复了一遍，不知为何，他看起来更加破碎了。“是的。你不应该在这。”

及川彻向后踉跄了一步，他的背弯了起来。“我——我知道我搞砸了，但是我——”

日向逃跑了。他们没来得及追上。他跑得很快，可能是他今生跑得最快的一次，在他们能够作出任何反应之前，就消失在视线外，徒留剩下两人震惊地站在原地，被他掀起的尘土笼罩，眼睛一眨不眨。

“你他妈干了什么？”自从宫侑和日向第一次接吻以来，这是宫侑第一个有胆量承认自己想要问出口的问题。

及川只是跌坐在地，脸埋在掌心里，颤抖个不停。“操。”他低声说。

宫侑心头窜上一股无名火，于是他也离开了。

* * *

他一踏入他们的公寓，日向就扑向了他，把他推到墙上，拽住他的衣领往下拉，让他们的唇舌激烈地纠缠在一起。

他尝起来苦涩而湿润，他的呼吸沉重而颤抖。他是如此破碎，以至于他的每一个触碰都像刀子一样切割着宫侑的心，让他从里到外地被撕扯开来，留下边缘参差不齐的伤口，它们是如此脆弱而敏感，只要宫侑一想到日向被伤害，就会再次撕裂一分。但更加让他痛苦不堪的是，日向想要被伤害，而这就是宫侑能给予他的全部了。

一个更好的人会告诉日向，不行。

但宫侑不是那个更好的人。

* * *

如果高中的时候，有人告诉他，日向的哭泣是安静的，宫侑绝不会相信。

他本应相信的。如太阳般耀眼的人是不会在人前崩溃的，至少不是因为一些无关紧要的事。他们会把苦楚尽数咽下，埋进他们已经千疮百孔的心房，直到他们的心肿胀破溃，四分五裂，满地狼藉，再也无法隐藏。无论他们多想将它们藏起，无论他们为此付出了多少。

尽管如此，宫侑仍会爱着他，连同那些美丽的碎片一起。

但那不是宫侑的心之所向。

“你可以爱着他。”宫侑喃喃自语，“爱着他没有任何错。”

日向在他的怀抱中颤抖，绝望地想掩饰啜泣。就算他在哭着，他仍然如此善良。他不想让任何人受伤。尽管他的努力是徒劳的，宫侑仍爱他最深。

“如果他对你很坏，我会揍他一顿，”他继续说，“但我知道你终会原谅他。”

这温柔的控诉让日向呛住了。“ _不。_ 不是的，我做不到——我—— _做不到_ ，这太难了。我 _做不到。_ ”

“做不到。”宫侑轻轻地笑了，“我以为这个词永远不会从你口中说出来。”

“你不明白。我们——我们在一起几乎两年了，然后——当我是时候离开的时候，他——他不想要我——”

“我得说，一个你离开之后的每一天都在试图打通你的电话的人，一个一下飞机就穿越整个城市来见你的人，一个用那种眼神凝视着你的人，不可能不想要你。”

日向靠在他的胸前，吞咽着眼泪，他湿润的脸颊抵着宫侑赤裸的肩膀。在这个瞬间，他又是那个宫侑臂弯里小小的温柔的男孩了，而不再是那个不可忽视的怪物般的存在，让宫侑在球场上化身野兽，在球场下，又变回一个除了一颗充满爱意的破碎的心之外一无所有的毛头小子。

在这个瞬间，宫侑相信，他终有一世能拥有保护他的资格。

“我不想伤害你。”日向抽泣道。

也是在这个瞬间，加上从前和将来的无数个，宫侑爱他最深。“你不会的。”他承诺。

这是最后一个谎言了。

* * *

在这之后，治会骂他白痴。 _你本可以留下他，_ 他会说。 _你所做的唯一一件无私的事，就是亲手把你爱的人推离身边。_

多年之后，宫侑会许多次同意他的话语。但他收到的那些邮件和缀着花边的明信片让他明白，自己做的是正确的事——日向非常幸福，比跟宫侑在一起的任何时候都要幸福——所以，他不会感到后悔。

但这不意味着，他不后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话欢迎点赞或评论！  
> 对了 原作者还有几篇非常优秀的好文！趁机安利！


End file.
